


Below the Surface

by killerweasel



Series: Tied Up and Twisted [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: On the surface, he's relaxed. Below that, he's still a demon.
Relationships: None
Series: Tied Up and Twisted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Below the Surface

Title: Below the Surface  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Hastur  
Pairings: none  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: On the surface, he's relaxed. Below that, he's still a demon.

Hastur was sitting at the edge of the pond trying to skip stones across the surface of the water. Aziraphale had shown him how the day before, but no matter how he tried, his rocks would go right to the bottom. He scowled at the rock in his hand before throwing it. It hit the surface and sank. He was about to throw the next stone when he felt a powerful demonic presence behind him.

"If you're here to bring me back, Belphegor, you're out of luck." The scents of sulfur and brimstone reached Hastur's nostrils as the other demon came closer. "Not planning on going Down Below again. I like it up here."

"I want your territory. You know I can't just claim it. There are things which need to be done for it to happen." Belphegor stood next to Hastur. "Tradition says we have to fight. You've been gone for over a month. You're probably out of practice."

"Technically, the rule is one of us has to best the other at something. It doesn't have to be fighting. I've always been stronger than you and if we fight, you're going to lose just like the last dozen times." Hastur threw the stone in his hand and grinned as it sunk. "Pick something else and you might have a chance."

"Wait, what?" Confusion spread across Belphegor's face. "You can't just change things like that! I came here for a fight!"

"Not interested." Hastur got to his feet and began to walk towards the cottage. "You can try again in a week, maybe I'll change my mind."

"This is bullshit!" Belphegor quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed Hastur by the shoulder. "You're going to fight me..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because Hastur whirled around, grabbing him by the throat.

Hastur tightened his grip until Belphegor's windpipe was being crushed under his fingers. The smaller demon clawed at Hastur's hand, trying to get free, but Hastur's grip was a vice. "I didn't want to do this. I like being here. I like how being here makes me feel. I've been happy. Do you remember happiness? I didn't know what it was because it had been so long since I'd felt it."

He lifted his hand up until Belphegor was dangling a few inches off of the ground. "You are not going to ruin this for me. None of you are." Hastur squeezed even tighter. Belphegor's struggles were growing weaker as his complexion was taking an almost purple hue. "When you get back to Hell, tell them I'm renouncing my title. If Beelzebub doesn't like it, she can come up herself." He twisted his hand, snapping Belphegor's neck like a twig.

Hastur took a deep breath. Then he threw the body at the pond. It skipped across the surface a few times and then slowly sunk below the surface. "Oh hey, I finally did it."

There was a huge smile on his face as he headed home.


End file.
